


Void Space

by BlackCat (DarkCat)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Frisk, Chara Is Dead, Chara Is Their Own Warning, Chara Needs a Hug, Frisk Uses Sign Language, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Gaster Needs a Hug, Gen, Good W. D. Gaster, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It Gets Worse, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Other, Parent W. D. Gaster, Problems With Object Permanence, Save Chara, Selectively Mute Frisk, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Void, The Void Is A Horrible Place, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, someone put the kid out of their misery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCat/pseuds/BlackCat
Summary: "Time has passed since the day I woke up in this place."The plan failed, like everything they ever tried before and then…The child found themselves here.People say hope is the last thing you loose.But for Chara, it was gone long before they even ended up in the void.(Trigger Warning... I wouldn't even know where to begin; eh, this is sort of horror, and is dark as hell, so just... be warned.)





	1. Time and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time here tends to pass slower than they want it to.  
> Sound cannot travel in an empty void.
> 
> The memories are driving the fallen insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!  
> I proff-read this and now it's a lot better, but I'm still not sure if you're gonna like it since I went for a floaty/scattered-thoughts poetry-esque kind of approach. Go ahead and read to find out for yourself I guess!

_Time has passed since the day I woke up in this place._  
If that can be called waking up.  
_How long has it been?_  
Years, or no more than a few seconds.  
Time is relative here, it is impossible to know for sure.

_Asriel…_

_…_

Their memory is foggier with each passing moment. But they still remember how they got here.

Remember… falling? A hug, a comfy bed. Or at least they think it was comfy, they don't really know how that feels like anymore.

…

"You have to resist, Chara!"  
"You cannot leave us…"  
"You are the future of humans and monsters!"

Father!  
(Yes, that sounds familiar, they had a father.)  
(Though this isn't him, is it?)  
(Their father was never this kind.)  
Someone… someone asked them to search for something.

"Could you two find some ingredients for me? We have no time to lose, your father will be here at any moment!"

A quiche! They were supposed to find something for their father's birthday gift, it was a surprise!  
But there was someone else, who was it...?  
Someone who had something else to do, someone who delegated responsibility to them and…!

They got confused, they made a mistake.

"What does the book say, is it cups of butter?"

No.

_I can't read it…_

No, _Chara_ made a mistake.

_"I think it says buttercups, Asriel!"_

Then father got sick. Because, akin to Chara themselves, the gift they gave him was poison.

…

"Are you going to get better, dad?"

They didn't hear Chara approaching silently. A teapot in their right hand, full to the brim with golden flower tea. A ‘hey, mister dad guy!’ Dying in their throat at the scene before them.

"Howdy son, and do not worry, I'll be fine Asriel. Just remember, this not your fault."

Noise. Shattering porcelain, its precious content long spilled, the two goat-like monsters looked at the place Chara had been mere seconds ago.

But found anyone. After all, no one ever bothers to look behind the pilars.

"It is no one's fault."

_Lies. He knows I'm here._

"But don't tell your sibling about it, I'm afraid they may blame themselves."

Lies. He blames them, they know he does.  _I would blame myself too. Already do, so it is too late for that, dad._

"It's going to be our secret, okay?"

Already too late for that, too.

Time passed. Their knees fail them, Chara's limp body falls straight to the polished floor, so close yet so far of their father and brother.

They laugh.  
Can still remember that maddening giggle. Its sound loud and strong, too much even in their own ears, yet somehow no one in the other room heard anything. The fallen cackles until they cannot breathe, covering their mouth with their hands to try and stop the offending sound, until they get consumed by laughter.

After a while, they start to cry.

Or maybe Chara had been laughing and sobbing at the same time. It was a messy memory, at least before their mom found them.

…

It was at that moment that Chara had realized that they had to protect their family from themselves, and the only way to do so was staying away. The only way, was to finally succeed in what they failed, the reason why they climbed this heavem forsaken mountain in the first place.

The fall from grace that gave the fallen what they had always yearned for: a family. A family they almost destroyed. A family they _must_ protect.

"It's okay my child, you are going to be alright…!"

…

Wanted to die, but they couldn't. Because if they did, then everyone's hopes and dreams would be crushed.

"Chara, what are you doing in dad's garden at this hour?"

So they gave their death a meaning.

 _"I have an idea, Asriel."_ Said a voice that was no longer theirs.

Chara had a plan, a dangerous one; and they needed their brother to make it work.

_"Are you going to help me?"_

(They had a brother…?)  
(No, that was their best friend.)

…

They did it, they crossed the barrier; and for a blissful moment, it looked like they might succeed.

Blinded by their own glee, Chara could almost see the monsters looking at the sun dumbfounded, moving on with their lives on the surface, accepting it later on as a new and wonderful companion.

They were going to set everyone free, finally!

But…

_"Please, fight back…!"_

_"Asriel!"_

The plan failed, like everything they ever tried before. They always were a failure, that is what brought them to him in the first place. Even if, in the heat of the moment, they forgot.

They would always be a failure, and he paid the price for trusting them. For following them to the ends of the earth. Like he promised he would.

After that, they found themselves here.

…

_"Hello?"_

They had expected an echo.

_"Is someone there…?"_

Or a shallow sound, or for it not be their voice.

_"Can anyone hear me?!"_

They were not prepared to receive nothing at all.

…

At first they missed them. Indeed, they did, as much as they could in their current situation. The Dreemurrs were their family, even if Chara knew they didn't deserve 'em. The fallen wanted nothing but to be selfish.

…

"Come play with me, Chara!"  
"Come on, what are you waiting for?"

…

"I've decided I'm going give you a gardening tool for you birthday."  
"I saw that you liked the golden flowers, and golly did that make me happy, so I really hope that you don't mind helping me tend the royal garden!"

…

"What? You want me to teach you how to knit my child…?"  
"Of course! Why didn't you ask before?"

…

But they cannot do that anymore, they cannot miss them. Because as time went by, they slowly forgot them.

The fallen wanted to go back, they tried to find a way. Tried everything, until there was not a thing under their capabilities that they didn't possibly do. Then they gave in.

…

They scream and scream…

But they do not hear a thing.

…

Because there is no exit, no way out. There never was one, there never will be. Such a thing doesn't exist. That is why they didn't find it.

Or maybe they were just as useless as always, hell if they know.

…

They would do anything to see their hands again, to know they are still there.

When they got here they tried to move, but they couldn't feel their body. As if they where completely numb.

It was terrifying.

The fact that the first thing they were conscious of was the discovery of an eternal darkness, wasn't exactly helpful either.

…

At least a month passed since they found themselves in complete darkness.

A short while after they woke up, the fallen had started to count the seconds, with the sole purpose of keeping themselves sane.

Seconds became minutes, minutes turned to hours, hours into days.

Stopped a few weeks in, because counting did more harm than good. It was just giving the madness room to progress inside the fallen's head.

Soon enough, not long now, there won't be anything left of Chara in their own mind.

It doesn't really matter anyway, the passage of time. In this infinite blackness there is no difference between being asleep or awake. No way to know which one you are, either.

But they were incapable of dreaming, so maybe they couldn't sleep after all.

Maybe it was not one nor the other, and they were always in a limbo between reality and a dream.

…

_"It's all just a nightmare…"_

**You're never waking up.**

…

Maybe their memories all together weren't really memories at all. Those were too good to be real.

Maybe it was just an escape from their own mind. A way around this emptiness.

After all it keeps getting harder to remember through time. And one of the things their foggy memories stated was that dreams tend to be forgotten.

…

Maybe they created the sensations just so they couldn't feel empty. Maybe the feelings they experienced on that memories really don't exist.

Maybe nobody that the fallen ever knew existed, and they never had a family in the first place.

Though, if it was all just a dream, then Chara would happily sleep forever.

But what value could have the information if their memories were not more than just that; a beautiful dream.

…

Would do anything to hear the sound of their own voice, they forgot how it sounds like.

…

They scream and scream non stop. They scream bloody murder…

Yet they do not hear a sound.

…

They noticed something the instant they got here; sound cannot travel in an empty void.

…

At first, it was recomforting enough to be incapacitated to feel both emotions and sensations. The notion of being left alone with your own thoughts.

…

"I love you, Chara!"

_Love you too, Az._

…

But Chara was always one individual of dangerous thoughts, and so the peace was not meant lo last.

…

"But you already know that, don't you…?"

_Just keep saying it. Please keep saying it so I don't forget._

…

This proved true when their memories began to slip away.

…

_Mother?_

_Asriel?!_

_Mom!_

_Dad!_

_Someone save me._

_Father…?!_

_Anyone.…_

_Anyone at all._

_Please!_

…

At first they were comfortable, unable to feel the pain, now they would beg for it.

For anything.

They would beg for suffering and regret.

It doesn't matter how terrible.

Because anything is better than this.

Something to let them know they are still here, let them know that they still exist.

 _"But… is it possible for me to exist, if anyone but me knows I do?"_  They asked no one, since no one would answer.

…

They wish to feel something, anything.  
But they can't, they are incapable.

Insensitive.

This place has transformed them into a being of conscience and nothing more.

That was something they discovered in their panic, when they tried desperately to move, to cry, to scream, just to realize they couldn't. It was rendered impossible now.

The panic was gone soon after, and they where left alone in the darkness, numb.

…

Of course, at first they remembered what feelings were like.

But just the memory of something does not make it real, does it?

…

Oh, how much they wish to go back to the moment they woke up here. When they were as innocent as they could be of the horrors of this place.

But there are no horrors to fear, and yet somehow that is the worst part.

Horrors that, like the fallen, do not exist.

Nothing to fear but the darkness.

An eternal estate of paranoia.

Fear of the unknown.

Impending doom that could strike them down here, defenseless, any second now.

Unseen, unheard, unbeatable. Danger.

Red.

…

No.

They do not want to go back to the start. Because if they do, then they would have to relieve it all. What they really want is to be free.

To get out of here. To save themselves, to be saved.

…

Tried to scream, at first, but they couldn't hear anything. So no one else would hear them either.

…

They scream and cry, in pure despair.

But they can't even hear the echo of their own thoughts.

Because sound cannot travel in an empty void.

…

They still sob and scream hopelessly from time to time.  
Somewhere inside the fallen it is still present, the will to try.  
So they cried for help…

But nobody came, so they might as well give in.

…

Time has passed, that is for sure.

How long has it been again…? _It doesn't matter._

The fallen has lost any hope they had left that this madness would end.

If they had any to begin with, that is. They are not certain if they ever did. Not even certain of what hope is. A creeping uncertainty of anything but the fact that they have lost it.

Because nobody came, and nobody, ever, will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thanks! I'm happy you made it this far and actually read the note.
> 
> What do you think? Feel free to give me advice, constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Actually, this is more of a personal project, but I loved it so I wanted to post it. And it is either the best or worse idea I ever had. Guess we're going to find out together!


	2. Nightmares and (Broken) Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a nightmare.  
> Just a nightmare, nothing more.  
> They'll wake up, they'll wake up soon enough.  
> They just have to wait, father will come get them soon enough.
> 
>  
> 
> DIAGNOSIS: E R Y T H R O M A N I A
> 
> A chronical and unhealthy fixation with the color red and anything related to it. Beware, psychotic and psychopathic behavior has been exhibited by those affected. The patient also exhibits a violent conduct and a need to satisfy the obsession to the point of harming one's self with the purpose of drawing blood, just to see it. The person in question could very well be a danger to others, the tests are inconclusive in this regard.  
> 10/10/2005  
> OFFICIAL FICTIONAL DOCUMENT  
> REDACTED BY: DR. W. D. GASTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I'm a year late, but here I am. Enjoy!

The start, the first time, whatever they decided to call it. Point being; the moment they woke up here, _first_ woke up here, they where innocent.

Innocent because they still remembered what feelings were like.

Of course that didn't make them real, but the memories remained. The fallen could at least relive them for nostalgia's sake.

…

It was comforting.

What a beautiful feeling, to feel nothing at all.

…

The process started slowly, forgetting things like the graze of the grass under their feet and the comfort of a fluffy pillow.

But as time went, they noticed they couldn't for the life of them remember what chocolate tasted like or the crunchy, cloying, oversweet flavor of mom's pie.

As time passed, they forgot what it felt like to hug their brother. How fuzzy it made them feel on the inside, and how his soft and springy fur tickled their nose.

…

"This locket will be a symbol of our friendship, Chara! C'mon, promise you'll always wear it? For me?"

_Anything for you. We are siblings, aren't we?_

…

They grew worried. As much as their preliminary dementia permitted, at least. Because the fallen wants to remember this things. To remember 'em, their family.

Because even after everything that happened in that distant past…  
They do not wish to forget.

…

_"Please no…!"_

_"What are you waiting for? Attack!"_

_"Attack please! Fight back and you will be happy."_

_"Fight back and we will set 'em free! We will be heroes, isn't that what you wanted ‘God of Hyperdeath’?"_

_"C'mon Asriel, time is running out!"_

_…_

_"What?! What do you mean by that? There is no hope for me now, this was my decision. There is no way for us to defuse after this, give or take seven souls!"_

_……_

_"You can still save 'em all, we still can…!"_

_"Fight the humans, let us free mom and dad! Isn't that what you wanted?!"_

_………_

_"We only need six!"_

_"Attack or you are going to die!"_

…

But it was too late to hold onto something long lost.

…

_"Asriel, they are going to kill you! Don't you get it?!"_

_"There is no other way out of this situation!"_

_"It is kill, or be killed!"_

_…_

It was impossible to stop the unstoppable.

…

_"Asriel, please!"_

…

And like everything they tried, like everything they were… this too, was a failure.

…

"Please…!"

…

Their memory failed, and the memories faded.

…

"No!

…

"Stop, no!"

……

"Asriel, I beg of you…"

………

"Please…"

…

That was yet another failure to Chara's wretched name.

…

_"I… I dragged you into this mess…"_

_"Brother, I am so sorry…"_

"…Chara, why are you laughing? Isn't this hurting you too?!"

_"Don't you get it? My life is a joke and this is the punchline!"_

_"I am a horrible human being, Asriel. I…"_

"Chara please don't cry…! Let's just, let's just go home. Let's go home, okay Chara?"

_"Alright, alright Asriel."_

_…_

They remember who they were, and what they were.  
They were human. No, something worse, a despicable demon.  
Everything they touched, they ruined.

…

_Where am I?_

_Are you there? Are you here with me?!_

_Asriel…?_

…

_"Asriel don't give up, don't you dare. You have to resist! For you, for the both of us!"_

_"Don't die, I beg of you, Asriel…!"_

…

……

………

_"Az…?"_

…

Everything, everyone, they touched was cursed. Condemned to die an agonizing death and turn to dust.

…

_"Mommy? Mother I want to see father! Why won't you let me?"_

…

"Mommy, why can't I open my eyes around him?"

…

_"Is there something wrong with him?"_

_"Is there something wrong with me? Is that why you always bind me when father is home?"_

…

"…No my little star, there's nothing wrong with your eyes."

_"Then why do you have to cover 'em up?"_

"…They're red, dearest."

_"Yes, but you say it like it is a bad thing… what is so bad about it?"_

"…You ask one too many questions."

…

Their mother, the human one, the first one…  
She was a victim of their own stupidity.

…

"Chara?"

_Laughter. Coughing. Red. Metallic taste. Father…?_

"Hey, Chara are you okay?"

_Asriel is giving me a funny look. Did I do something weird again? Or was I thinking out loud?_

"Does it hurt a lot…?"

_"Just every time I breathe."_

…

Their brother died as the loved ones before him.

The two of them loved Chara, and Chara loved them too.

They died because Chara, on their ignorance, forgot what they were.

…

A man in a white lab coat is talking to their mother. Mommy points at them, and they can only guess, but he might have asked to examine Chara in case they were sick, like father is.

One look at Chara, and the man is doubling over.

"Seriously...? Your husband has it, the worse case I've ever seen no less, and your child's eyes are red?"

Chara can see the exact moment their mother's kind eyes turn to fire, "and this is funny, because?"

He is laughing. But it sounds bitter.

"Sorry, is just that… I think I've lived long enough to know that life fancies irony... But this...? This is downright cruel, don't you think...?"

…

_"Are you okay mommy…?"_

_"Please, wake up!"_

…

They died because Chara was a failure.  
Because you can't love a demon.

…

_"Mommy's skin feels so… cold."_

"Your mother is ill, my dear."

…

 Unless you are one yourself.

…

_"Father, mommy will be okay… right?"_

"She's just sleeping, love…"

"You are going to sleep very soon too, is almost bed time after all."

…

They wished to be able to care, to love.

… No, they wished to be loved.

…

_"Father, is that paint? If not, then why are your hands red?"_

…

…… And that was selfish.

…

"Why do you ask? Don't you like them? They shine just like your eyes!"

An adoring smile, so full to the brim of love that Chara's doubts are immediately put to rest. Their father is very handsome, good people are always pretty in the movies, and he loves them, and he loves their mother too.

He just likes different things, and if he wants to call them a demon… well their mother called them a star, and adults are weird, who is Chara to judge?

"You do know I love you, don't you my precious little demon?" He said, as if sensing their peace of mind.

_"Yes, father."_

"That's my obedient demon."

…

……… They died, because Chara was being selfish.

…

_"Father don't leave me here! Why are we here? Where are you going!?"_

"You can't go back my little demon, you must go up the mountain."

_"B-but why?! This is scary I don't want to, don't leave, where is mommy?! Daddy-!"_

"You are a monster my dear, so you should be with monsters like you. Unfortunately, you'd be in danger if I stayed by your side. Believe me my demon, this is only for your sake, I want what's best for you." He says sweetly, delicately cupping their face in his hands. The red in 'em stains Chara's cheeks, accompanied by a strong smell of iron.

_"But… mommy… she will be lonely without me when they take you away again!"_

"This is for your own good. As for your mother, do not fret, after all I'll always be with her, in fact I'll join her soon enough."

"…But you will come back for me soon enough too, right?"

"Of course I will."

"……You swear on your life?"

"………I promise you, love."

…

That is not going to happen again, ever.

…

_"Don't worry Az, I will always be here to protect you."_

…

But maybe they will break that promise, too.

…

_"Everything is going to be alright, Asriel…"_

…

They were good at breaking promises. Guess it must run in the family.

…

When they ended up here they were innocent.  
Beause even if they couldn't feel, they could remember.

…

"I love you, Chara…"

_Please don't die…_

_"Brother, please don't leave me!"_

…

Remember their father's love, and the feeling of the flower bed under their lifeless body.

…

"Are you okay…?"

…

The golden petals surrounding them, grazing their skin peacefully.

…

"Here, let me help you,"  
"What's your name?"

…

Just as if it was inviting them to sleep forever under the bed of golden flowers.

…

"Chara? That's a nice name, my name is…"

…

_**A S R I E L !** _

…

At first, they wanted to see it as one of their deepest dreams…

A permanent slumber, a comatose like state.

But that idea was not pretty accurate, after all…

This wasn't something such as temporal as sleeping.

…

They where innocent, at first. When madness wasn't an actual factor, slowly but gradually erasing every ounce of sanity they had left.

Because, at first, they wanted to believe it was all a horrific, painful nightmare.

…

_"Is someone there?"_

The cave is empty, there is a hole in the ceiling, another one in front of them. They eye the massive fissure on the cavern's floor, the darkness below scares them, so they run home.

A house in flames awaits in the place home used to be.

…

Years later, Chara climbs the mountain again. They had just escaped of their latest foster family, a particularly bad one. 

Seeking refuge from the stormy weather, they enter the cavern. The hole in the terrain that mirrors that of the one in the ceiling is no longer frightening, and Chara would have let the darkness embrace them willingly.

If they hadn't gotten too close too soon. 

…

Oh, how many times they wanted nothing but to wake up.

…

_"Asriel!"_

Nobody answered.

…

_"Asriel…?"_

Because no one heard.

…

" _Asriel…_ "

…

But what is someone to expect, when sound hits an empty void?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the brevity, but I don't feel up to notes. Thought I'd come back to this and re write it. Oh boy was I for a wild ride! Past me had a messed up mind, that for sure.
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is always welcome and don't forget to point out any spelling or grammar mistakes I might've missed while editing, or just telling me what you thought in general, comments give me life. Love ya all.
> 
> The overworld chapter should be up soon, after a couple more of the ones in the void, maybe. Read you later, readers!


End file.
